User talk:Bonziiznob
08:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC) hi need help contact me Welcome Im just saying hi i hope you enjoy the mechscape wiki. =) . founded If you know who founded mechscape wiki could you tell me as it would be of great use. =) . Support our Wiki! Help us support the MechScape Wiki by getting it featured on Wikia Gaming! If we can gain 10 votes, we can make this Wiki more popular, more hard working and a lot better than any other Wiki out there! Simply visit http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Gaming/Featured_Wikia/Votes, go to the MechScape Wiki section and put your username on! Thank you! 15:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah I actually have strategised it, by the time they do feature the MechScape Wiki, the game should have been released. 18:10, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Site Notice So I make the MediaWiki:Sitenotice Id page, then just put the number 4 on it, then save? Then change the number by the number of revisions MediaWiki:Sitenotice has. 18:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Control of the Wiki After all the hard work I've done, I am now tired. I am retiring and I am going to take a long break from editing, I'll just keep monitoring the Wiki and make sure things are kept in small, tidy order. Now that you have come along all so keen to help out, you are now my little apprentice, in which you shall learn from me, your sensai, and you shall rule this Wiki. If you do manage to pass the adminship, I am putting you second in charge of the Wiki. 19:46, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Reverting Edits I reverted because you archived the wrong section, you took the old and the new and then left behind the mixed up new one, which I busy cleaning up. 14:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Lol I was there already, you made me conflict. 17:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Busy Busy Yeah, maybe I should get Nightgunner to make a bot. It'd certainly be a lot faster. But I didn't have much to do today anyway, so I decided to get the dates thing started. Anyway, regarding the clear template, I didn't realise there was one. Better get someone to delete either one of them. 12:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Stop! Namespace! Lol what's up with title, I have to be one of the funnest leaders ever. Anyway, unlike the RuneScape Wiki, their namespace is "RuneScape:", however on the MechScape Wiki, we prefer "MechScape Wiki:", so please use that as a name when you are creating pages. See Forum:MechScape vs MechScape Wiki namespace. for more details. 17:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) RE:My RfA and Yours Yeah, feel free to ask them. Soldier knows me quite well too. Theboy1001 17:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Policies 4 things to watch out for: *Namespace must be "MechScape Wiki:" *Not all policies apply to MechScape Wiki *Total consensus hasn't been reached yet with the affiliation with the RuneScape Wiki. *The category must be "Category:Policy" not "Policies". 17:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Power Crazy I am correct, but I see what you are saying, I think I am starting to go power crazy. Well at least you stopped me, thank you. =) Nearly about to turn this Wiki into a dictatorship. 18:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) B'crat Before giving powers, I'd like to see some form of consent with those of the wiki. I don't think it would be fair to have dragonognexus (I hope I spelled that right) go through a RfA and then just give powers to you. However, when the RfA/RfB is complete, you can just message my talk page, and I'll respond as fast as I can. 18:24, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :But no, as of now, I don't foresee me being able to return enough time to the wiki to continue to be the only real B'crat.. and either way, I would like to see someone take over by May 15th, as I'm probably going to be gone for about 2 months after that. Much appreciated :) Ha, thanks! Now I feel special. This is all really new to me, but I'm eager to learn the ropes, so hopefully everyone can help me out. But I do have two quick questions: I read recently that we have a CC in-game, so I was wondering what that was. And also, I've recently read a lot of purely speculative information on Mechscape that I was wondering whether or not to add it or not. I'm pretty sure the RS Wikia does not do speculation except for extreme cases like the Dragon Platebody or when Jagex hints at updates that are coming in the near future, but since Mechscape isn't out yet, I was wondering if that rule still applies. Thanks! P.S. - ..I'm not sure if this is even in the right place. Gah, so confusing. But lots of time to learn! -- 01:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Adminship I was wondering if I could become an admin, I didnt want to apply if I didnt have a solid chance.[[User:Hess36|'Hess']][[User talk:Hess36|'Message Me']] 04:50, 7 May 2009 (UTC) You got my vote Lol, I feel stupid for leaving you out...(I think I may be tired....) Well anyways I gave you my vote and I wish you luck. [[User:Hess36|'Hess']][[User talk:Hess36|'Message Me']] 06:01, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Heya! Thanks! I've kinda been in editing mode here since I saw the admin abuse notice. :S 23:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Re:More Personal Welcome.... Thank you for the welcome :). I'll be around for as long as I'm needed, just be sure to give me rollback once your a 'crat ;).-- 00:56, 8 May 2009 (UTC) un protect Hey bonzi i noticed you protected the Template:News page and i use it quite often so if you would not mind could you please un block it--godpower49 19:14, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Umm yea the page you gave me was protected! lol--godpower49 19:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) User of the month and article of the month I have a few questions. 1.Will we put up article of the month as soon as it wins or when mechscape comes out? 2.Will we also have user of the month ready for when mechscape comes out and if so shall i get nominating? --godpower49 19:33, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I hope you dont mind but i have started nominating so we can have it all ready for mechscape release date. even if we did wait tell mechscape was out it would take a good while to get new editors to get some good contributions. btw you mind if i nominate you--godpower49 19:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC) add me Could you add me in runescape?--godpower49 20:20, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Delete Do we need the page Weight? Well i dont--godpower49 20:47, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Rollback Many thanks. :)-- 22:11, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Grammar Ah, I apologize, I really didn't mean to cause offense. I didn't realize that I was correcting a forum page, either.. I guess I just saw it and didn't think. Once again, sorry! 02:06, 9 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Rollback Well...It is obvious that its for obvious vandalism *cough* RuneScape wiki *cough* , however, I will not be seeing vandalism until the game releases.=) And thanks for the welcome lol. Any ideas for my signature? 08:44, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Blacklist Yes, let's just say it's a fossil of stone age adminship (before we could protect pages from creation) similiar to the contact us page on RSwiki (created back when we had a few admins) though atleast contact us still serves a purpose.-- 20:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Semi-protecting archives Hi Bonzi, I wanted to query the reasoning behind semi-protecting archives. Get back to me on my talkpage, thanks. 13:26, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I see. Thanks for clarifying. 13:37, 10 May 2009 (UTC) VfD pages Hey Bonzi. In the future (regarding VfDs), there is no need to insert all the text from the individual VfDs on the original VfD page (MechScape Wiki:Votes for Deletion). Rather, all you need to do is this: This will give you: This way, when edited from the original VfD page or the individual VfD page, it automatically updates. That's all. Cheers. 04:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't adding "SUBST" change it to its raw code? That's probably why editing the text on the VfD page doesn't affect individual pages. As to why editing the individual VfD pages did not affect the VfD page, that was probably a bug. Let's see if it occurs again. 12:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Closing RfAs Are sysops allowed to close RfAs (assuming there is no need for any crat powers)? I've gone ahead and closed Theboy1001's RfA as no consensus. Hope it's alright. 04:27, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hai Hello :) Just popin' in to say hi :) I aren't much of socializer you got lucky on this message tbh :p Hai Hello :) Just popin' in to say hi :) I aren't much of socializer you got lucky on this message tbh :p -- 18:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Top Users? Is there a reason that the top users list is mucked up? It's all in the wrong order, some people are on it and should not be; some people are not and should be. Do you have any idea why? Theboy1001 20:58, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually he's right... if you look at the , some users that should be on there aren't even on the list... 02:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :That list is controlled automatically by wikia code and function. I don't think I can change it unless there is some MediaWiki functions I can change to update the list on different criteria. The list is composed of several things. It's composed of edit count, activity, log on frequency (I think) and others. I'm not sure what it is even, but I would also disregard the list as no users is more on "top" than any other anyways. 02:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::The top users are the users that have posted the most. The order of the list is: *Godpower49 - 737 edits *Richard1990 - 286 edits *Japol1 - 277 edits *Nq2h - 237 edits *Supertech1 - 162 edits *Asfastasdark - 181 edits *Calebchiam - 695 edits I have 251 edits, yet am not on the list (there may be other missing from the list; I have not checked). As you can see, the list is both in the wrong order and is missing some people. I know that being on the top users does not make you a better editor, etc, but I think something like this should still be fixed. Theboy1001 18:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) New Language Can you add http://da.mechscape.wikia.com/wiki/Forside to the "Other languages" tab, it's a wikia i made on Danish about MechScape. (Of course if you are an admin) Rhhh4 (Get owned) 19:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, can you now add it to the sidebar? TALK 17:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Help with blocking Hi, I need some help. Remember when I was accidentally block on this Wiki? The same thing has happened to e on the RuneScape Clans Wiki. I have asked Soldier to help but he does not know what to do. Could you tell me what you did so that I can tell Admins in future please? Thanks so much. :) Theboy1001 17:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you could help me. You seem like the person to know so do you know who is like the leader or most respected user on the wiki? If you do please let me know. Thanks 12:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) k i'll ask you then. I'm a 'crat on the jagex wiki and i was wondering can we have permission to copy some information from your wiki for definition? E.g. we might like copy a sentence to prove a point or show what we mean but we won't copy masses because thats what this wiki is for. We already have permission from the runescape and funorb wiki and we will soon have permission from mechscape world. If you could give us permission we would be very greatfull as the wiki is still very small and we need as much information as possible to get it on its feet. Thanks 17:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I know ren through dragongnexus. So we have permission then? 19:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Whovian39 Talk 19:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ty Thanks for nominating me it will be fine bye!--godpower49 17:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC)